The Spirits Would Want That
by Jude81
Summary: "Oh how did my clothes fall off when I fell? How strange. Logically we should bang here and now. The Spirits would want that." SERIES: Pieces of US, standalone one shot to Three Loves. So much sin. F/F/F Clexanya. G!P, blowjobs, feels, smut, fluffy stuff. Clarke/Lexa/Anya


**A/N: Happy early Valentines Day! This is a one shot set in the universe of Three Loves, but you don't need to read Three Loves. But you should. 'Cuz it's awesome ;). It takes place in the future after Three Loves ends. Also, the premise is based on something one of our readers wrote in a comment they left on our story on AO3.**

Clarke sighed, sitting up straighter inside the full tub to rinse her hair. As she gathered the wet locks into her hands to wring water and soap out of them, she couldn't help but sigh again, the sound so edged in irritation she immediately felt guilty about it.

Lexa and Anya had finally returned, and Clarke knew that their prolonged absence had not been anyone's fault. Sure, she had pouted at being left behind to manage things in Polis, but it was her turn to stay, while Anya accompanied Lexa on her biannual visit to the other clans.

As things such as these usually went, the trip had stretched beyond what they had planned and the extra weeks Clarke had spent alone in Heda's tower had been torture.

She hadn't been alone really, but the bed at night had felt too big and cold, her safest place turned suddenly unwelcoming. She had taken to sleeping on the couch in the anteroom and it had improved things somewhat. It wasn't the perfect solution, but at least she wasn't forced to be aware of all that empty space around her.

The blonde had been filled with joy the night before, when Linus had barreled into the Commander's rooms to announce that Lexa's party had just arrived at the North Gate. She couldn't have imagined then that their joyous reunion would dissolve so quickly into an argument brought about by tiredness and frayed nerves.

They had snarled and bickered at one another and done the one thing Abby had always cautioned her against, which was to go to sleep angry, leaving issues unresolved.

The anger had turned to hurt, and that'd had some time to fester overnight, with the result that Clarke still smarted although she couldn't honestly remember about what.

Then morning light had come, sunrays starkly illuminating their sullen faces. Anya had announced she was bound for the training pits, while Lexa has simply folded into a cross-legged position at the foot of the bed, falling into deep meditation immediately.

Thus Clarke had found herself alone again, in a bitter twist of fate, and aching to apologize, but the words would not leave her mouth, no matter how hard she tried.

She stood and stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel. She had been soaking in the bath so long that the skin of her fingers was red and wrinkled. She grunted displeased, and combed her fingers through her hair, tugging at the knots the hot water had left behind.

Finally dry, Clarke grabbed the folded pants she had brought with her to the bathroom, tugging them on with a small grin. They were, or rather had been Bellamy's and she had demanded them as payment when she'd helped him fix the mess he'd made of grounder courting traditions. He had been chasing after Echo for months and almost lost her interest because he couldn't get the proper way to express interest into his thick skull.

The blonde remembered how desperate for help he'd been when he had come to her, promising her anything she wanted. So she had taken his pajama pants, not only because they were made of the softest fabric, but also to teach him a lesson.

In the end they both had been satisfied with the deal, she thought as she cinched the strings at her waist - he salvaged things with Echo and Clarke got the comfiest pair of pants on Earth. She regretted nothing. At least nothing about the pants.

She looked down at her feet, completely hidden by too long pants. She shrugged, too tired to bother to roll the cuffs. She tugged on the top of the pants again, her brow furrowing at how they still sagged more than usual even with cinching them tight. She rolled her eyes realizing she had lost weight in the weeks that Anya and Lexa were gone. She wasn't too surprised, as she never did sleep well or eat as much when they were gone. She was too busy distracting herself from missing them to bother with sleeping and eating. And now that they were back, it was still as if they weren't here. They weren't connecting like they did normally, and her chest ached, knowing full well that she was to partially blame for the current mess.

She pulled her shoulders back, shaking her head slightly to clear it of her maudlin thoughts. She was going to fix this, make it right. She knew Anya would be back soon. At least she hoped she would be. And she hadn't heard Lexa leave, so she could only assume that she was still meditating. Normally Lexa didn't like to be interrupted, but desperate times called for desperate measure, and with that, Clarke strode from the room, with one purpose in mind: find Lexa and apologize and hopefully have sex. Lots of sex. Enough sex to put her in a coma, Spirits willing.

She walked back into the bedroom, having forgotten to bring the short tunic she had chosen to wear for the day. She spotted it, thrown carelessly over the back of a chair, and went to gather it, but the sight of Lexa stopped her in her tracks.

The Commander had thrown the window open and a trickle of warm air swept around the room, caressing Clarke's naked front as she had hoped her lovers would. Lexa still sat at the foot of the bed, seemingly haloed by the golden light of the sun, sparks of red and burnished copper picked out by the light amid the chestnut locks. Lexa had not bothered braiding her hair yet, and it tumbled down her back in a mess of curls.

Clarke ached to card her fingers gently through the silken mass, to twirl a few strands playfully as she kissed the brunette's lips, but as she gazed into Heda's face, she felt the sun's warmth drain away, and acid churned into her stomach at the memory of their fight.

Lexa sat with eyes closed and face emotionless, but the blonde didn't miss the slight furrow between her brows, a clear sign that the Commander was not finding the solace she sought in her mental exercises.

"Lexa…" Clarke uttered the name in a small whimper, padding forward slowly as the dull ache that had been inhabiting her chest since waking up turned into a storm of broken glass that ripped her heart to shreds.

Heda didn't move and Clarke thought that perhaps she hadn't spoken loud enough. She moved to close the distance between them, thinking she would gently run her fingers along her lover's jaw and hoping that the Commander wouldn't be too chagrined at being disturbed. Still, she pressed forward, telling herself she would brave Lexa's wrath to fix things, she would...

The hem of her pants got caught under her foot and she stumbled, falling forward as the fabric was tugged off her hips by her own weight. There was nothing she could do, but gasp in horror as she tumbled into Lexa's lap, arms flailing.

Heda's eyes snapped open, an unexpected weight crashing into her. An elbow dug right into her stomach and she toppled onto her back, winded and groaning in pain.

She blinked back a veil of tears and found Clarke's body ungainly piled on hers, an expression of utter shock plastered on the blonde's face.

Lexa glared, trying and failing to squirm out from under her.

"Klark…" More than a hint of annoyance roughened her voice, despite the attempt to curb it back, "I was trying to meditate."

Her houmon flinched a little at the tone, but didn't move an inch, a spark of mischief that Lexa knew all too well brightening her eyes to early morning blue. As if sensing that she wasn't going to be dislodged, the blonde pressed more firmly into her, not so subtly wiggling her hips, so that her pants fell down her legs completely.

At the feeling of soft curves melting into her own, Lexa's irritation bled away, first in trickles and then an actual flood.

"Oh," Clarke let out a gasp of mock surprise, "how did my clothes fall off when I fell?" She gave a cute shrug, damp locks tickling Lexa's cheek as they stared into each other's eyes,"how strange, " she shook her head, widening her eyes in an evident effort to play the innocence card, "logically we should bang, here and now."

At that she had the decency to blush and look away shyly for a moment, but then her grin returned and she concluded huskily, "the Spirits would want that."

Lexa found herself grinning back, the hurt she had felt since the night before fading if not completely forgotten. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Anya's snarky voice filled the room.

Anya groaned as she hit the dirt for the third time. She lay there for a moment, cursing her inability to concentrate. She rolled over and heaved herself into a sitting position, ignoring the chuckling from above her, as she tried to get her wind back.

"How you feeling, General? You and the dirt getting along well?" The dark-haired warrior leaned casually on her staff, watching as Anya glared at her, but she was mostly immune to Anya's intimidation tactics, having known Anya since they were both too small to reach the withers of a horse.

Anya snorted and sighed as she heaved herself to her feet. She scooped up her staff and turned to face the other woman. Je'Saris was one of the few friends she had, and while their friendship might have begun as a necessity, they had soon developed a healthy respect for each other as Sekens, and that respect had only deepened and grown into sisterly affection as the years went by.

They were opposites in so many ways. Je'Saris was shorter with dark hair styled into a small mohawk. Her dark eyes twinkled more often than not, and while just as fierce as Anya, she was known to be a bit mischievous, much to Anya's disgust, as Anya was often the target for Je'Saris's jokes. She was an archer, born in fire, but she was just as talented with the staff, much to Anya's chagrin.

Anya stretched, trying to alleviate some of the soreness that was settling in her muscles. She leaned on her staff, but with less of an amiable posture, and more of a resigned slump. She sighed again, shuffling her feet. She couldn't concentrate, and she was exhausted from the long weeks on horseback. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but she had been all too aware of what she was leaving behind in Polis, when she and Lexa had left. And the weeks had been harder than usual, and then coming home last night only to fight with both of her loves, had left her upset and frustrated.

Je'Saris eyed her friend quietly, no longer amused about Anya's lack of concentration. Something was clearly bothering her friend. Je'Saris wasn't accustomed to discussing feelings with Anya, she figured as her friend, the least she could do was try.

"So...you want to talk about it?" She held up her hand to stay Anya's weak protestations, "Don't deny it. You can't concentrate, you're in a foul mood, and well...you seem kind of sad."

"We fought last night. We don't do that often, and it was over something minor," she snorted, "over something inconsequential." She shook her head and groaned in frustration. All she wanted was to go back to their rooms and find her houmons.

"Then why are you here? Me kicking your ass, which I'm very good at by the way," sassed Je'Saris, "is not actually helping you solve anything." The archer reached out and grabbed Anya's staff. "I'm going to go put these away, and go train with someone else. And you...well, you know what you should do."

Anya nodded, a small smile fighting against her pursed lips. Je'Saris was right. She dusted herself off and head back to their rooms. She immediately began to formulate her plan as she walked from the training grounds back to the tower. She ignored those who nodded to her, as she carefully practiced her apology in her head, and apology that would hopefully result in the three of them no longer being upset and angry, and would hopefully lead to more enjoyable activities.

She had missed Clarke far more than she had thought she was actually capable of, and she had wanted to tell her how much she'd missed her, show her how much she loved her; but instead they'd fought. She loved Lexa, but she functioned better when she had both of them with her. It was the same for all three of them. They were a single unit, and they felt each other's absence acutely.

She waved away the guards who were stationed outside the door to their rooms. She slipped inside, tugging off her leather jerkin as she went. She tossed it on a chair and continued into the bedroom. The General paused in the doorway just in time to watch Clarke trip over the ridiculously long pants that she insisted on wearing. She cringed when Clarke landed on top of Lexa, who was clearly trying to meditate. But she couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Clarke boldly attempt to seduce the brunette after accidentally hitting her in the stomach with her elbow. But the chuckle quickly turned into a whine when Clarke's pants slipped down over her bottom, and Anya received an eyeful of round, firm cheeks.

 _Oh how did my clothes fall off when I fell? How strange. Logically we should bang here and now. The spirits would want that._

She stepped further into the room, her gaze raking hotly over Clarke's firm bottom. She could feel her pants tightening, and she licked her lips. "And the Spirits have decreed that I join in." She grinned wickedly at Clarke when the flustered blonde jerked up, her arms falling to either side of Lexa as she pushed herself to her hands and knees, while still straddling Lexa. She looked at over her shoulder at Anya, blushing furiously at being caught in such a position and so blatantly trying to proposition the Commander.

Anya arched an eyebrow at Clarke waiting to see what she would say, and she was rewarded when Clarke's face broke into a smile, and she laughed. "The Spirits have decreed that you bathe first."

Anya chuckled and nodded, looking over at Lexa who still lay on her back under Clarke. Lexa turned her head and nodded at Anya. "The Spirits say you stink. Go wash, we'll be here waiting."

Clarke shook her head, rolling off of Lexa, and quickly shimmying the rest of the way out of her pants. "We might not wait. You'd better hurry," she winked at Anya, laughing again when the general stumbled in her haste to turn around and head out of the anteroom to wash.

Once Anya had left, Lexa put an arm around Clarke's waist, pulling the now naked blonde against her. Her houmon was more than happy to comply, and Lexa guided her so that the skai girl was sitting in her lap, head resting against the brunette's shoulder.

"I really hope she hurries," Clarke murmured, slowly undoing the laces that closed the collar of Lexa's shirt and skimming a finger along the curve of her collarbone. The brunette shivered pleasurably at the soft touch and pressed her lips to the top of Clarke's head.

"Are you that impatient, niron?" She looked down lovingly at Clarke, and when the blonde's eyes flicked upwards meeting hers, their blue closed over her head drowning her, and death had never been so sweet. She could not remember what had sparked their fight, but whatever it had been she regretted it. A hollow space, that had yawned open inside Lexa's heart on the day she left Polis, slowly filled as her gaze roamed the familiar lines of Clarke's face, then she frowned as she noticed a single tear follow the curve of the blonde's cheek.

" _Klark_?" Ever so gently Lexa thumbed the tear away, and then her lover was crying quietly in her arms, face pressed into her chest and hands fisting the brunette's shirt as if her life depended on it.

"I… I'm sorry," a sob made Clarke's voice warp like old wood and Lexa tightened her hold around her lover's shoulders, rocking them both soothingly.

"I'm sorry too."

The words were like a healing balm on the ugly burns and blisters their fight had left on the inside of Clarke's chest and she sniffled, using Lexa's shirt to wipe at her eyes. The Commander was holding her so close that the blonde's face was now tucked into her neck and she closed the little distance left between them, ghosting a gentle kiss against her lover's fluttering pulse.

Lexa let out a whimper then lowered her head with a sigh, resting her forehead against Clarke's. The blonde was swallowed by the deep greens of Heda's eyes, and as it had happened in other circumstances, she walked the hidden forests enclosed in the brunette's gaze. She lost herself without regret, ensnared by the unseen strings that grew around their hearts and made them one.

"I am sorry as well."

Anya had appeared on the bathroom's doorway, clothed only in a pair of tight shorts. She watched them with a mixture of shame and longing on her face, and Clarke raised a hand to call her over.

The General sat next to them cross-legged, then brushed a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear and leaned forward, trailing gentle kisses along the blonde's jaw.

Clarke gave her a timid smile, turning her face to nuzzle into Anya's palm, then after one look of understanding they both turned towards Lexa.

"You are way too dressed." Clarke slid off Lexa's lap and began to tug at the Commander's shirt insistently.

"I agree." Anya smirked, "let us help you fix that."

Lexa smirked and leaned back on her hands, and it was only moments before she was just as naked as her lovers. She reached out and grabbed Anya by the top of her shorts, before rising to her knees and shuffling so that she now straddled them both, one knee between Clarke's legs, and the other between Anya's.

She tugged again at Anya's shorts, leaning over to press wet, hot open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. "These need to come off," she whispered against Anya's soft skin, still slightly moist from her quick wash.

Anya obligingly lifted her hips slightly, letting her hands fall behind her to brace herself. She groaned a little when Lexa deliberately trailed her fingers over her growing bulge, and she sighed in relief when Lexa finally yanked her shorts down over her hips, and her member sprang free. She fisted her length and kicked her legs to help Lexa pull the shorts down, and she grunted at the feel of cock pulsing in her hand.

Clarke shifted closer, pressing herself into Anya's side, while Lexa settled back down into their laps. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it allowed them both equal access to Lexa. Clarke pressed her face into Lexa's chest, nuzzling at the soft skin there. She nipped lightly along the curve of her breasts, bringing her left arm up to encircle Lexa's waist. She dropped her right hand in Anya's lap, her fingers gently tracing over Anya's. She tapped lightly at Anya's hand, until the older woman got the hint and let go.

Anya groaned when Clarke cupped her, and she shook slightly at the feel of firm fingers sliding along the length of her cock. She felt herself harden fully, and she shivered at the heat coiling in her belly. She knew how much Clarke liked to tease her, but she wasn't in the mood, and she wrapped her hand around Clarke's squeezing lightly.

"No teasing," she grunted. The General turned her face, pressing kisses to Lexa's shoulder before burying her face in Clarke's neck. She licked and sucked at all the available skin she could reach. She wrapped her left arm around Clarke's waist, trying to pull her closer into her side, while she palmed Lexa's naked bottom with the other hand. She squeezed and massaged, enjoying the way Lexa pushed back into her hand, and soon she felt warm lips sliding across her cheek and down her jaw.

The three moved together, their hands ghosting over warm skin, their tongues leaving wet, glistening trails, and their teeth nipped wherever they could reach. It was messy and hot, and they fumbled more often than not, but eventually they found a rhythm as Clarke pumped Anya's cock, and Lexa slid her fingers through Clarke's sex, gently playing with her clit, while she rocked her hips, dragging her wet sex along Clarke's thigh.

Anya groaned at the pounding in her shaft, and she knew if they didn't stop, she was going to cum,and she didn't want to cum like this with only Clarke's hand wrapped around her. "St-stop," she dropped her head onto Lexa's chest, breathing shakily as Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, houmon?" Lexa tilted Anya's face up, pressing her mouth lightly against Anya's, nibbling at her lips, before pulling back and letting her forehead rest against Anya's. "It's ok, just breathe."

Clarke had twisted around, dislodging Lexa so she could rub Anya's back, "What's wrong, babe? Too sensitive?"

Anya chuckled pulling back a little, "I don't want to cum yet. Not until I'm inside Clarke." She leaned over and nuzzled Clarke's neck, nibbling at the corner of her lips. "I want to feel you around me, how hot and tight you are for me."

Clarke groaned a little and eagerly nodded her head. She had missed Anya being inside her, had missed feeling Lexa's mouth on her, and she looked up at Lexa to see if she agreed. And when Lexa nodded and scrambled off her lap, she grabbed her by the waist, pressing her face into Lexa's lower abdomen. She nipped at the taught skin, before licking it.

"Don't think you are getting off so easy," she whispered before she bent her head a little further, and covered Lexa's mound with her mouth. She let her tongue trail through the short, trimmed strip of blackish hair growing there, before she wiggled her tongue between Lexa's lips, her teeth catching the tip of the brunette's clit. She rubbed her tongue across Lexa's clit, deliberately pressing firmly, knowing how Lexa sometimes loved that deep massage. And when Lexa's hands gripped her head, she pulled back, licking her lips and enjoying the pout on the Commander's mouth.

It was too much to resist, and Clarke rose up on her knees, pulling Lexa down and pressing their mouths together eagerly . She kissed the brunette hard, her tongue demanding entrance, and as soon as Lexa opened her mouth, Clarke pushed in, dominating the kiss easily. She sucked the brunette's tongue into her mouth, massaging it with her own, and dragged her teeth across it, eliciting a whimper. Clarke swallowed the sound hungrily and rubbed her body against Lexa's, enjoying the way they seemed to mold against each other.

The blonde palmed Lexa's bottom, pulling her into her, pulling her down, until she could push her on to her back. She could feel Anya's hands on her back, trailing to her waist and squeezing her hips. And when Anya pushed her forward and down, clearly indicating that she wanted Clarke on her hands and knees, she groaned and wiggled her bottom at Anya.

She wasn't quite expecting the slap on her bottom, but it was exactly what she wanted, and she pushed Lexa fully down on her back, managing to not break contact with her mouth, although she winced when Lexa's teeth caught on her lip. She reluctantly pulled away from Lexa so she could move down, letting one hand trail across her breasts. She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip, before flicking her tongue at Anya. She was rewarded with Anya grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back tightly into her pelvis.

Anya growled as she pulled Clarke's hips towards her. She was throbbing, and it was bordering on painful, and as much as she wanted to watch Clarke ravage Lexa, the pounding in her cock was too distracting. She wrapped one hand around the base of her cock, squeezing firmly in an effort to stem the pulsing. She took a deep breath, trying to control her excitement. She and Lexa had had sex while traveling, they weren't ones to deny themselves, but nothing was better than sex with Lexa and Clarke at the same time, hearing them pleasure each other only spurred her forward.

She rubbed Clarke's bottom, before slapping it again, enjoying the way the muscle bounced and Clarke's body jerked. She chuckled and leaned down, kissing the faint red mark softly. She let her tongue slide over it, enjoying the subtle heat. She sucked and nipped along the curve of the blonde's cheeks, before she rose up on her knees, pressing closely to Clarke.

She pressed the tip of her cock between Clarke's thighs, dragging it slowly up her sex. She could see her pre-cum spreading across Clarke's glistening lips, and it was all she could do to not bury herself in Clarke. She knew she needed to go slowly so the skai girl could adjust again to being penetrated as it had been almost two months. She dragged the head of her cock to Clarke's clit, tapping it gently, and pushing her cock against it. She smiled at the way Clarke shuddered and pushed back eagerly against her.

"Anya, stop teasing. Just do it. Please!" Clarke muttered, her voice edged in frustration. She both loved and hated being teased. She wanted to say more, demand that Anya fuck her now, but the hands tugging at her hair distracted her. She lifted her head up from Lexa's chest, and grinned at the impatient look on her face, lust deepening the green of the brunette's eyes to velvet black.

The blonde nipped at the skin over Lexa's heart, sinking her teeth in just enough to leave a mark, and she sucked hard, rhythmically, and when she pulled back, she was delighted to see the skin already purpling. Clarke rubbed her cheek across Lexa's breasts, enjoying the feel of the soft, smooth skin. She blew air across the brunette's hardening nipples, before taking one in her mouth. She sucked gently, letting her teeth scrape over the tip, before rolling it along her tongue. She bent her back, twisting just slightly so she could bring her left hand between Lexa's legs.

Clarke sighed in contentment when she felt the hot slick against her fingertips. She circled Lexa's clit with the tips of her fingers, teasing her as she felt it slowly start to swell. She trailed wet kisses across her breasts and down her belly, licking along her ribs, before shuffling down enough to bring her face to Lexa's sex. She blew across her glistening folds, smirking at the way Lexa twitched, her hands fumbling on the floor.

Clarke took pity on her and slid her tongue through the brunette's drenched folds, humming as Lexa's taste hit her tongue. She'd desperately missed Lexa on her tongue, the musky taste of her, the feel of her slick, hot flesh, and she eagerly pressed her tongue against her, massaging up the length of her slit. She sucked on the hot flesh, drinking in every part of Lexa, and she shivered when the older girl pulled on her hair, groaning her name. So eager was Clarke as she pressed her tongue against Lexa's entrance, coaxing more of her gloss from her sex, that she had momentarily forgotten about Anya, until she felt the head of her cock nudge at her center, and slide in.

She squealed, feeling the burning stretch as Anya sunk the entire bulbous head inside her, and she felt her head swim in pain that quickly turned to sharp pleasure. The blonde raised her head to rest it on Lexa's abdomen, and she panted against Lexa as she felt Anya pull out and then push in a little further. She pushed back, silently begging Anya to take her, but Anya pulled back out completely before quickly pushing forward.

Clarke groaned, her mouth pressed against Lexa's lower abdomen, and she arched her back as she felt Anya slide one hand up her back in a soothing motion. She rocked back, trying to push herself further onto Anya's throbbing cock. She could feel the heat pouring off her body, the sweat pooling in the small of her back, and she lifted her head, a little drool splashed across Lexa's belly. "F-fuck, Anya...I-ugh," She swallowed thickly and groaned loudly when she felt Anya sink fully inside her and then remain still.

She tried to form words, but her tongue felt too thick for her mouth and her head was swimming. "Beja..Lex...fuck...I..fuck," she mumbled tearfully unable to articulate how badly she wanted Anya to fuck her, so she would never forget what it felt like to carry Anya with her.

Lexa pressed Clarke's face to her belly, rubbing at her head. She knew how overwhelming it could be to have two bodies pressing so closely, rubbing and touching, the heat slicking their skin so they couldn't breathe. She looked over Clarke's head to Anya and grinned.

"Fuck her, houmon. It's what she wants." She let her head fall back to the floor, and she felt the vibration when Anya pulled out and then pushed firmly back into Clarke. She curled her hand around the back of Clarke's neck, rubbing and squeezing gently. It never failed to soothe Clarke, and this time was no different, and she felt Clarke relax and then gather herself. And then she whimpered when she felt the blonde's hot mouth return to her sex, and she shuddered at the feel of soft lips circling her clit. And when Lexa felt Clarke suckle on her clit she almost screamed, the pleasure so sharp and tight that it raced along her nerves like wildfire in dry summers, and she bucked hard into Clarke's mouth.

The brunette barely managed to prop herself up on her elbow so she could watch as Anya roughly fucked Clarke. She groaned, as she watched Anya take Clarke with long, deliberate strokes with enough power behind them that Lexa could feel every forward snap of Anya's hips, as Clarke's mouth was repeatedly pushed into her sex.

But soon the coiled heat in her belly became too much, and she fell back, her hands going to her own breasts, pulling at nipples. Lexa always liked a firm touch, and she pinched them roughly, jerking her hips each time she pulled. And when she felt two of Clarke's fingers at her entrance, she could barely muster the whispered, keening _yes_ , before she felt Clarke sink into her.

Lexa's hands fell to her sides, and she clawed at the floor as Clarke flicked her tongue over her clit. She shivered and whimpered with each pump of Clarke's fingers inside her sex, and when Clarke curled her fingers, hitting her front wall perfectly, she couldn't hold back a groan. It ripped from her chest, an agonized plea for release, then the heat in her belly exploded into a thousand stars, scattering throughout her muscles.

She jerked her hips, as she felt herself cum hard around Clarke's fingers. Her hand fumbled on the floor and her fingers scrambled before she felt Anya's hand close around hers, grounding her. Lexa reached out with her other hand and grasped Clarke's hand that she was using to hold herself up, and she felt the warmth blossom in her chest when Clarke moved her fingers enough to tangle them with her own, and she rode out the crests of her orgasm tied to both Anya and Clarke.

Anya almost came when she finally pushed her cock into Clarke's wet heat. She shuddered and groaned, squeezing Clarke's hips too tightly. Hard enough to leave bruises that she would apologize for later. Her cock twitched and pulsed, and it took all her willpower to pull back out and nudge gently back inside Clarke, letting her adjust to her size. But when Lexa looked up at her and commanded her to fuck Clarke, she eagerly complied.

She sheathed herself fully inside Clarke, pulling out all the way only to press back inside in long deliberate strokes. She timed each stroke, letting Clarke feel her full weight slam into her, and rock Clarke against Lexa. She smirked, knowing that Lexa could feel the power of each stroke, and she puffed out her chest, proud that she could make both of them feel her at the same time.

"Do you want more, Clarke?" She rolled her hips against Clarke's biting back the groan that threatened to break free as the blonde's muscles suddenly clenched hard around her cock. She drew in a shaky breath, and started to pull out when Clarke pushed her hips back hard, impaling herself fully on Anya's length again.

"Harder,"Clarke croaked out , "give me everything."

Anya snarled in relief and increased her tempo, her pelvis slapping relentlessly against Clarke's bottom. She groaned and gripped Clarke's hips pulling them back to match her thrusts. She could feel the sweat rolling down her belly, as she fucked Clarke harder and faster. Her cock pulsed and throbbed, and she could feel the pressure pounding her length. Everything was so hot that Anya felt a rope of fear tighten around her chest at the thought she would go up in flames of need and be devoured by it. When Clarke squeezed down hard on her cock, Anya's breath stuttered in her chest, and she felt like choking . She leaned over Clarke, slamming her cock as deeply as she could inside of the girl's wet heat. She reached around, fumbling for her clit, and she pressed two fingers against the plump bud, grinding gently. All it took was two more rolls of her hips, and Clarke was cumming hard, pressing her face into Lexa's belly as she shook and sobbed with the strength of her orgasm.

Anya grit her teeth, the pressure pounding down her length, and she groaned as she felt Clarke cum around her cock. She slumped forward, jogging her hips, and she felt herself explode inside of Clarke, as she shot thick strands deep inside of her. Her vision wavered, and she squeezed her eyes shut, forgetting to breathe for a moment as white heat shot up her spine and disintegrated at the base of her skull. She whimpered as Clarke milked her length of all of her cum, and when she was finally done, she slumped forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Clarke's slick back.

Anya lay draped across Clarke gasping for breath. She'd come so hard that she saw stars and then black spots, and she'd worried for a moment that she would actually black out. She heard someone mumble something, and she felt Clarke shift under her, but she was too tired to move.

"Anya, love, get off me." Clarke wiggled, trying to get Anya's attention, and she groaned when she felt Anya shift inside her.

Lexa lay there, her heart slamming against her ribs. She stared at the ceiling, her vision blurry from the tears that had automatically formed when she had come so hard. She could feel Anya laying on top of Clarke and pinning her own legs down. It was growing uncomfortable, and she tried to shift. She grunted and managed to find the strength to haul herself into a half-sitting position. It allowed her to reach enough to smack Anya lightly on the shoulder.

"Get off. You're crushing us both."

Anya grunted and carefully eased off of Clarke, slipping out of her. She watched regretfully as traces of her's and Clarke's mixed cum slipped out of the blonde's sex. She rolled onto her back, shifting so she could remain pressed against Lexa's side. She threw one hand over Lexa's chest, her fingers scraping across one nipple. She tweaked the small bud, earning a soft mewl from Lexa.

The General sighed, finally feeling the discomfort of the floor as the heady feeling of pleasure slowly receded. She shivered and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Come one this floor is cold. My bones can't handle it."

"Your bones are old," sassed Lexa from where she still lay on the floor with Clarke. She ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, enjoying the weight of the girl's head rest on her lower belly and her quickened breath cooingl the brunette's headed skin.

Anya's head whipped around, her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

Lexa gulped at the look on Anya's face. "Um...nothing, but you are right. We should get up."

"She said you are old," Clarke helpfully supplied, amusement coloring each word.

Lexa groaned and tugged on Clarke's hair in reprimand, but the blonde just chuckled and blew a raspberry on Lexa's stomach, making her squeal a little.

"I'm not old. I'm mature," Anya snapped . She pulled herself to her feet looking down at other two. She watched as Lexa awkwardly sat up, dislodging Clarke who grumbled in disappointment.

Lexa smirked at Anya, "Of course. Whatever you say."

Anya's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Lexa, but it lacked heat. She sniffed at her, "One more smart remark and I'm going to spank you," she threatened. She held her breath momentarily, wondering how Lexa would react. Lexa didn't always take commands well, and this was something new. Something they'd never even discussed.

Lexa licked her suddenly dry lips, her heart tripping in her chest. She could hear something in Anya's voice, something warm and promising, but there was an edge there, a challenge. She carefully slid out from under Clarke, helping the blonde sit up, before shakily clambering to her feet. She swayed for a moment, fighting to regain her equilibrium. Her bones felt liquified, her muscles heavy. She raised her chin, letting her hands drop to her hips. She straightened her shoulders.

"No one spanks Heda."

"I think you should spank her, Anya. Put her over your knee," Clarke once again supplied helpfully. She looked up at the two of them, admiring the view from the bottom. The blonde was tempted to lick her way up both their bodies, but she was too tired. She made a mental note to do it later. Instead she settled for running a hand of each of their legs, grabbing one of their hands in her own.

"You aren't helping, Clarke," muttered Lexa as she shifted and blushed. And it was all the encouragement Anya needed.

Anya stepped forward, closing the distance between she and Lexa. She felt Clarke grab her hand, and she squeezed as she wrapped her other hand around Lexa's hip and pulled her into her body.

"I really like Clarke's suggestion, and I think we should explore it later." She let her hand slip around Lexa's hip, caressing the smooth curve of her bottom. And when Lexa nodded, her eyes wide, and her lips trembling slightly, she squeezed and leaned down, gently brushing her lips across Lexa's.

"Ok. Awesome. I'm all for watching Lexa get spanked, but how about cuddles and a nap first?"

Lexa arched an eyebrow as she looked down at Clarke, her voice soft and silky, "Oh, houmon, if I'm getting spanked, you can bet I'm going to also paint your bottom red, as will Anya." She chuckled at the hitch in Clarke's breath, the way her blue eyes dilated quickly.

"Right. Ok," the blonde choked out. She pulled on both their hands. "Cuddles, please."

Anya laughed and both she and Lexa bent down to help Clarke to her feet. Once the blonde was steady, the three shuffled their way to the bed, climbing under the furs. There was some shifting and cursing as someone's elbow landed in someone else's ribs, but soon the three were cuddled together in each other's arms. Soft assurances of love were whispered across skin, and soon they were asleep.

Clarke jerked awake, a blade of cold air slicing down her naked back to leave goosebumps in its wake. She turned her head slowly, and shifted as gently as she could so as not to wake the others. They had not bothered to close the window before climbing into bed, and had ended up sleeping the day away, judging by the shreds of dying light weakly crawling inside from the balcony.

Panic suddenly hitched her breath at the thought they had neglected their duties for a whole day, but then she figured if something had happened they would have been called upon.

An unknown hand had lit a scattering of candles around the room, and they shone in the descending darkness of the evening like fiery constellations.

Clarke tugged the fur that had been covering her upper body back in place and shivered again. They had fallen asleep with Lexa sandwiched between her and Anya and she crowded closer to the brunette's body, ducking her head to burrow against her neck.

"Hey."

Clarke blinked and worried her lip when she realized that, despite her best intentions, her shifting had awakened Lexa. But the brunette was looking affectionately at her, a lazy smile dawning on her lips.

"Hi."

Lexa shivered at the lingering huskiness that deepened Clarke's voice - it reminded her of gravel shifting under the bubbly surface of a hidden brook.

They fell silent, content to snuggle into each other and, as her body climbed back to wakefulness, she became acutely aware of Clarke's soft curves molding into her side. Warmth gathered at the base of her spine, soon blazing to full summer heat and, unable to resist her urges, Lexa angled her head so that she could trap Clarke's lips with hers.

The blonde felt the first whisper of a kiss press to her mouth and closed her eyes stretching upward, a throaty hum leaving her mouth as Lexa's lips parted against hers.

This time it was the Commander that took the lead, and she could do nothing but succumb to the insistent swipes of Lexa's tongue against hers, the brunette's teeth scraping roughly against her lower lip.

Emboldened, Lexa pushed Clarke down into the bed, a hand gripping the blonde's shoulder to pin her in place. She broke the kiss, almost violently, and ignoring Clarke's quiet whimper, moved her mouth downward.

When she felt the throbbing of Clarke's pulse beneath her lips, beating wildly like crazed wings trapped under the blonde's pale skin, Lexa bit down hard. The coppery taste of Clarke's blood coated her tongue when her teeth broke skin and she immediately lavished the spot with attention, licking and suckling on it until she was satisfied with her mark.

Clarke felt a sharp pang as Lexa's teeth pierced the tender flesh of her pulse point. Pain spread like liquid fire over her skin, followed by pleasure as the brunette caught her heartbeat between her lips. The blonde whined and tilted her head back, offering her surrender. She felt the Commander's hand squeeze her shoulder one last time, a reassuring touch that anchored her to consciousness, then Lexa's hand moved to her chest, steadying the frantic beat of Clarke's heart.

Lexa let go of Clarke's shoulder, pressing her hand flat between the blonde's breast, to feel Clarke's gasped moan travel up her arm. She swore she could feel Clarke's moan vibrate between her own ribs, and it was the closest she would ever be able to carry Clarke within her own breast.

Lexa threw the pelts still covering her houmon's lower body off the bed, fingers eagerly tracing the curve of her ribs, only to dip further south along the valleys of Clarke's belly until finally she pressed a hand between the blonde's legs to cup her sex.

Clarke moaned again, but it was tinged with pain this time, and she flinched away from Lexa's touch, fisting the covers.

"I'm sorry," the blonde murmured, not quite meeting her lover's searching gaze, "I think I am still a bit sore."

Lexa hushed her, pressing her fingertips to the blonde's lips, and shifted to settle herself down again, biting down onto a resigned sigh.

"Too bad," she placed soft kissed on Clarke's cheek, "Heda wanted to play."

Clarke's face broke into a smile, then she gave a pointed look over Lexa's shoulder and laughed.

"Oh, Heda can still play. Her General looks quite ready in my opinion."

Lexa twisted around, only to find Anya awake behind her, gaze hotly raking over her lovers' bodies. The older woman had obviously been been up for some time, quietly enjoying their effusions. She must have gotten quite worked up by it, if the way the pelts were bunched at her feet and her body shone with sweat were anything to go by.

The brunette blushed, wondering how she could have missed Anya moving enough to throw the furs off herself, and thanked the spirits it hadn't been an assassin trying to sneak up on her as she tried to coax Clarke into another heated round of lovemaking.

She frowned when Clarke's grin widened, and thought the blonde was laughing at her for a moment, then followed her twinkling gaze to Anya's crotch.

The General's cock saluted back, standing proudly at full attention.

"Ready indeed." Lexa smirked, growing wetter with anticipation. She reached out to wrap a hand around Anya's length, aware of Clarke's heated gaze drinking in the scene, and when she gave a tug the General's hips rose jerkily.

Anya, who had propped herself up slightly to look at her own erection, fell back with a loud groan.

"Oh Gods. Please...Beja Lexa…"

The brunette felt Clarke's hand press into her back as the blonde pushed her gently towards Anya and settled back to watch. Lexa didn't need more encouragement, and she rose to hands and knees, moving to straddle Anya's hips and bending down to kiss the woman hungrily.

She felt the tip of Anya's cock press against her heat as her lover's hips lifted off the bed in need but after deliberately rubbing herself along Anya's quivering shaft, Lexa pulled back with a laugh.

The sting of a hand against her ass caught Lexa completely by surprise and she yelped, glaring daggers at Clarke. Before she could move off of Anya to retaliate, the General had grabbed her by her hips and as the head of her niron's cock pushed against her opening, all thoughts of revenge were forgotten.

She was dimly aware of Clarke moving to kneel behind her, but Anya's cock sliding against her slit was everything. She felt the stinging skin of her butt being soothed by Clarke's hot mouth and then the blonde bit her, causing her to jerk her hips forward and take Anya inside.

The snap of Lexa's hips was so sudden Anya almost lost her grip, but then she felt the brunette's sex part for her, and the brunette's muscles clenching greedily around the head of her cock.

Clarke peeked over Lexa's shoulder, hands roving around to her front to squeeze the Commander's breasts and pinch her nipples cruelly.

"Let her fuck you, Lexa," there was a note of command in Clarke's voice that sent fire racing down Anya's limbs and she saw that mirrored in the shivered twitch of Lexa's body. The brunette would balk at the order in other circumstances, but Anya saw that her eyes were too hooded by desire, her mind incapable of processing anything beyond the all encompassing desire taking her body hostage. Their Heda was a pliant, mewling thing, caught between her houmons, and Anya loved Clarke for being able to dismantle her like this.

Clarke's teeth scraped along the side of Lexa's neck and then she was looking at Anya for a fleeting moment, eyes stormy with her own want.

An unspoken message travelled between them then Clarke spoke again, voice roughened to a growl by desire. "You know it's what you want, Lexa."

The brunette's mouth opened in a struggle to give form to fleeting thought, but only a moan tumbled out. Anya watched Lexa's eyes roll back as her lover was overwhelmed by need and obliged, using the hold she had on Heda's hips to pull her down, until she was impaled completely onto her shaft.

At the pulsing of Lexa's soaked core around her cock, Anya threw her head back and roared, hips jerking into a maddened crescendo as her fingers dug red furrows on the brunette's hips.

The world receded and all she could hear was the thundering of her heart, their panted breathing. All that mattered was Lexa's sex clenching around her as she buried herself as deep as she could go, and Clarke's hands caressing their bodies, coaxing them onward when she thought they had reached the limits of the pleasure they could feel.

The General thrust her hips upwards roughly, spurred by Lexa's breathy moans of pleasure until nothing mattered and she was nothing.

Anya lived to fuck and fucked to live and then Lexa's walls fluttered shut around her length, holding her in place as the brunette was hurled head first into the waves of her orgasm. Lexa's orgasm was so quick, so violent that it was all Anya could do to hold back enough to not spend herself inside Lexa's dripping depths, despite the primal need that urged her to.

Blackness crept at the corners of her vision, and she cried out in loss, cock aching with unspent seed, as Lexa rolled off her and gathered her into gentle arms.

"Ai hod yu in, hodnes." The Commander gasped against Anya's lips and then she felt Clarke's hot mouth close around the head of her cock, tongue swirling around it once before the blonde took her in more fully.

Anya looked down the length of her body, eyes wide, as Clarke sucked and teased and dragged her teeth along her shaft, and she felt the edges of her own relief uncoil into her gut. She screamed her lovers' names, voice parched, and couldn't help that her hand snarled among Clarke's blonde locks, pushing her down forcefully until she felt the tip of her cock meet the back of her lover's throat.

Somehow the blonde managed to wink up at her and then Anya came, shooting copious ropes of her essence down the girl's throat. She could feel Clarke swallow, and then milk her for more just when she thought she was totally spent.

Clarke felt Anya's seed fill her mouth, and gulped it greedily, taking Anya into herself. She had missed the salty taste, that reminded her of the first time her lovers' had taken to see the ocean. But most of all she had missed the feverish press of their bodies, as they all tangled in their love making. Of that, she didn't think she would ever get enough, nor tire.

She had been fondling herself while she watched the others fuck and now, as she licked and kissed along Anya's cock, sucking the last of her cum, she felt herself grow close to her own edge, arousal dripping down her hand and slicking her inner thighs. She flicked her clit roughly, feeling Anya pull out and ease her head gently onto her lap. The General's hand remained firmly on her head, carding through her sweat-soaked hair as Clarke pressed her hips down onto the bed, seeking friction.

She was almost at the point where pleasure turned unbearable, when she felt Lexa grasp her wrist, stopping her motions. A pitiful sob escaped her lips but Heda only chuckled.

"As hot as it is to watch you touch yourself, hodnes, I want to be inside you."

With Anya's help, Lexa made Clarke turn around so that she found herself sitting in the General's lap, her back pressed into Anya's breasts, and Anya's arms around her waist ensuring she could not escape, while Lexa knelt between her legs, fingers skirting along her slit.

"You want to come, don't you, Klark?"

There was a hard light in Lexa's eyes and Clarke nodded weakly, unable to resist spreading her thighs wider in a muted plea. She knew that this was payback of a sort, but relished the shift in power play. She was aware of Anya's teeth scraping her shoulder and then nipping the same spot Lexa had bitten before.

"Beg me." Lexa ordered, squeezing Clarke's engorged clit between her fingers.

And beg she did, broken and heart laid open, her soul bared for them to see.

Her rambling pleas were swallowed by Lexa's mouth crushing hers, the brunette drawing her tongue out to suck on it as her fingers speared inside Clarke's center, sinking knuckle deep into her. And when Lexa dragged them back and out, the orgasm tumbled out of Clarke as well, in a flood of slick that didn't seem to have an end. Clarke screamed and trashed in Anya's arms, her relief so violent she felt as if her bones had crack like dried wood, splintering under unexpected pressure.

When she could see and feel again, something other than the throbbing of her insides, Clarke found herself cradled between the other two, their limbs knotted like the old roots of the trees outside the city's walls.

And just like a copse of entwined trees, the three of them thrived together and grew tighter and wiser with the passing of each day. Clarke's last coherent thought was a sliver of worry for the days to come, for their peace never seemed to last too long, and yet there was nowhere else she'd rather be, and no one else she'd rather stand with to withstand the ever blowing winds of life.

 **A/N: So this is now a series, but it will only consist of the main fic: Three Loves and then stand alone one shots. What do you think?**


End file.
